Стенограммы/В плену у вдохновения
Русская стенограмма = :Пинки Пай: Хэ-хэй, слушайте все! Вот-вот начнётся Понивилльская ярмарка жеребят и кобылок :болтает :Пинки Пай: Хэ-хэй, юху! смеётся :динь :Рарити: То, что участники молоды, не означает, что они не заслуживают моего самого творческого подхода. Этот кукольный театр будет гвоздём Ярмарки жеребят и кобылок! :Спайк: Иначе и быть не может! мечтательно Ведь ты же его делаешь... :Рарити: О! Но я бы не справилась без помощи одного моего самого преданного друга! Без тебя, мой любимый дракончик. :Спайк: Твой любимый дракончик? Вот это да... :Рарити: Часы были такими долгими, а работа — невыносимо утомительной, но всё это окупится, когда мы услышим те скромные слова! :Клод: Это ужасно! :Рарити: Ужасно?! :Клод: Это абсолютно не годится! Гммм... Театр не передвижной! Здесь нет места для моих кукол! Похоже, в итоге я останусь без передвижного кукольного театра. :Спайк: Не знаю, о чём говорил этот парень. Но это творение прекрасно! : :Рарити: Это кошмар, просто кошмар! рыдает :Спайк: Этому кукловоду не понравился твой изысканный лучший кукольный театр в истории кукольных театров. толчок Сделай что-нибудь другое для Ярмарки жеребят и кобылок. :Рарити: всхлипывает Думаю, я могла бы... Забудь об этом, Спайк. Я всё равно не успею ничего сделать! плачет нямкает Я хотела внести свой творческий вклад в эту ярмарку и провалилась... жуёт с треском! И это делает меня несчастной! плачет :Спайк: Ах, тут где-то должно быть что-то. :Сова: ухает :Спайк: Я сказал не «кто-то», а «что-то»! То, что поможет Рарити сделать что-то для ярмарки вовремя. Она очень-очень-''очень'' хочет внести свой творческий вклад. Она сказала, что я её любимый дракончик, значит, моя задача — быть рядом с ней в трудный момент. Здесь должно быть заклинание, которое решит проблему. :Сова: ухает :Спайк: Ну, помоги же дракончику! :Сова: ухает :Спайк: Эх! Это не ради меня! Это ради Рарити! Которая сделала для тебя галстук-бабочку, которая тебе нравится? :Сова: ухает :Спайк: Ладно, я тебя понял. :заводятся :Спайк: Ты не считаешь, что мы должны использовать... А это ещё что такое? :Сова: ухает :Спайк: огнём :Сова: ухает :мыши кричат :Сова: ухает :Спайк: Что? Если книгу нельзя трогать, почему её так легко достать? А ещё она покрыта шипами, как и я. :Сова: ухает :Спайк: "Воплощение вдохновения. Мгновенно реализует идеи". :Сова: ухает :Спайк: Мне нравится, как это звучит. Хмммм. :Рарити: плачет нямкает :Спайк: Рарити! :Рарити: Оставь меня, Спайк! Разве ты не видишь, что я до сих пор ужасно подавлена, раздавлена и расстроена? :Спайк: Но я тебе кое-что принёс. :Рарити: Если это не ещё один ванильно-овсяный рожок или новость, что фестиваль отменили, то мне это, скорее всего, неинтересно. :Спайк: Это магия! :Рарити: Спайк, драгоценные чешуйки, у меня уже есть магия. :Спайк: Но не такая, что сможет тебе помочь создать что-то к ярмарке. А это может! :Рарити: Пожалуй, стоит попробовать. "Из фантазий прямо в мир, преврати каждую мысль в действие. Держи эту книгу при себе и через это заклинание начнёшь цепную реакцию. Ты будешь воплощать всё красивое, что представляешь. Только когда будут сказаны истинные слова, ты наконец освободишься". :Спайк: Получилось? :Рарити: Есть только один способ проверить. :звуки :Рарити: Ах, потрясающе! Я хотела сделать эту книгу заклинаний красивее, и у меня получилось! :звуки :Рарити: Дорогой, дорогой Спайк! Я уже была готова сдаться, но ты, как настоящий друг, пришёл на помощь в самый трудный момент! Пойдём! Мы должны сейчас же найти кукловода, чтобы я сделала для него самый великолепный театр на свете! Или, точнее сказать, который я'' могу себе представить. :'Клод': А, Мисс Рарити, полагаю, пришли посмотреть шоу? Вот видите, на что пришлось пойти в свете вашего недавнего провала, чтобы создать действующий театр. :'Рарити': О, но я думаю, новый театр, который я создала, вам понравится гораздо больше! :'Клод': бормочет Да, что ж, он великолепен, но ведь не в этом была проблема? О, а этот театр ''передвижной. И здесь достаточно места для моих кукол... Должен сказать, Мисс Рарити, не знаю, как вы смогли сделать это в такие короткие сроки, но вы, похоже, превзошли саму себя. Как вы умудрились сделать это в такие короткие сроки? :Спайк: По правде говоря, она воспользовалась... :Рарити: Хороший дизайнер не раскрывает секретов. :Рарити: Ещё раз спасибо, Спайк, что ты оказался таким хорошим другом и нашёл для меня иэту книгу! :Спайк: Обращайся. Ну, ярмарка закончилась, я могу её вернуть? :Рарити: Да, конечно. Я внесла свой творческий вклад, как и собиралась, и всё прекрасно! Но, возможно, мне стоит немного подержать книгу у себя... Ты не против, Спайк? :Спайк: Конечно нет! До завтра! Сове Что? Книга будет у неё ещё несколько часов, ничего такого. :магические звуки :Спайк: свистит :стуки :Спайк: Рарити? :магические звуки :Спайк: Оа! :Рарити: Спайк, я рада, что ты пришёл! :Спайк: Ух ты! У тебя... всё хорошо? :Рарити: Никогда не было лучше! Эта книга замечательная! Я всю ночь творила, творила, творила! Я закончила осеннюю коллекцию на следующие пятнадцать сезонов! :Спайк: Ого! :Рарити: Но зачем на этом останавливаться? О, Спайк, я всегда думала, что нашему городу, правда, нужны кое-какие улучшения, а с этой книгой так легко этого добиться! Ты ведь поддержишь меня, позволив оставить у себя книгу ещё ненадолго? :Спайк: Конечно, поддержу! :Сова: ухает :Спайк: вздыхает Как насчёт небольшого завтрака, прежде чем мы начнём? :Рарити: Нет времени завтракать! Я хочу приступить прямо сейчас! :Спайк: Технически, у нас есть время, потому что когда книга при тебе, ты можешь просто... Рарити? :Рарити: Вот, именно об этом я и говорю! Этой повозке не помешает добавить немного стиля! :звуки :Бабуля Смит: Мои глаза меня опять подводят? :Эпплджек: Пирог мне в печь, что это было? :Рарити: Шикарно, правда? :Спайк: Потрясающе! Тебе стоит спросить Эпплджек, не хочет ли она преобразить все повозки семьи Эппл! :Рарити: О, не думаю, что я должна спрашивать разрешения. Все до единого любят сюрпризы, особенно такие шикарные! :Спайк: Ты права! Все пони любят сюрпризы. :Рарити: приглушённо Нам даже не следует говорить всем, что это я стою за всеми этими потрясающими изменениями! хихикает Давай сохраним этот маленький секрет между нами тремя? :Спайк: Нами... тремя? :Рарити: Тобой, мной и книгой, конечно. Моей такой замечательной книгой! :Спайк: ...Конечно. :Рарити: Пообещай, что ты никому не скажешь ни слова. :Спайк: приглушённо Обещаю! :Рарити: Я знала, что могу положиться на Спайка. И ещё я знаю, что хочу сделать дальше! :Радуга Дэш: напряжения На тебе! И тебе! И тебе! ворчит смеётся :звуки :Радуга Дэш: Что, что... Снимите... это... с меня! ворчит :Рарити: Я всегда думала, что Радуге не помешает немного гламура, и посмотри на неё! Изящно бороздит облака! смех Идём дальше! :Спайк: С ней всё будет в порядке. Это платье. Э, подожди своего любимого дракончика! :грохот :Радуга Дэш: выдыхает :семена сыпятся :Флаттершай: Ля ля-ля ля-ля ля ля-ля... Вот так, Мистер Робин! :Мистер Робин: чирикает :Флаттершай: Вы, кажется, довольны своим маленьким домиком... :звуки :Флаттершай: Ах, о нет, о нет! :Мистер Робин: чирикает :Флаттершай: Вы заблудились? Нет, не сюда, похоже, это дверь... в спальню. Попробуйте вон ту. Нет, нет, это ведёт... :хлопается :Флаттершай: В кладовку для обуви? Что ж такое? Может, попробовать эту лестницу? Нет, другую. :Рарити: Потрясающе, правда? :Спайк: Возможно, это самый прекрасный скворечник из когда-либо созданных. :Рарити: Продолжай. :Спайк: Только я не уверен, что по этому поводу думает птица. :Рарити: Пф-пф, что какая-то птица понимает в архитектуре? Главное — что думаешь ты, Спайк. А тебе это нравится. Ведь так? :Спайк: Конечно, нравится. Это так... толчок в стиле Рарити. :Рарити: Конечно, ведь правда? Ооо! :стук :смеются :Рарити: О, это восхитительно! Но здесь немного не хватает шика, тебе не кажется? :Спайк: О да, безусловно. :звуки :Рарити: У этой вечеринки нет достойной темы. Давай-ка мы с тобой что-нибудь с этим сделаем. :Спайк: Благодаря тебе всё выглядит замечательно. Может, стоит остановиться на этом? :Рарити: Ты прав, Спайк! Есть столько дел в других местах! :Спайк: Точно! В других местах... :Рарити: Один маленький штрих — и пойдём... :музыка изменяется :Рарити: Теперь эта вечеринка точно попадёт в газеты. Пинки Пай будет довольна! :Пинки Пай: С днём рожде... а?! :Рарити: Масса идей меня просто разрывает! :Спайк: Это замечательно! Но... ты уже столько всего сделала. Может, прервёмся? Дай своему блестящему мозгу передохнуть! :Рарити: Глупости! Я не собираюсь останавливаться! Я хочу, чтобы каждый сантиметр Понивилля был улучшен моим творческим видением! Начиная с тебя, Спайк! :звуки :Рарити: Ты выглядишь шикарно! :Спайк: Всё благодаря тебе, хе-хе... :Рарити: Всё ради моего любимого дракончика и самого отзывчивого друга. Пойдём, у нас ещё столько дел! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! О нет, и ты туда же! :Спайк: Что значит «и я туда же»? :Сумеречная Искорка: О. Судя по твоему наряду, я подумала. что ты... :Спайк: Что? Это? Просто новый образ. :стук :Спайк: Тебе нравится? :Сумеречная Искорка: Хмм... В таком случае, ты не видел в округе никого подозрительного? :Спайк: Э, нет. :Мэр Понивилля: Принцесса Искорка, шатёр превратился в твёрдый кристалл, и в его стенах застряли две пони! :Сова: ухает :Спайк: Нет! Я дал слово Рарити, что буду молчать! :Сова: ухает :Спайк: вздыхает Но ты как всегда прав. Я должен рассказать. И как только я это сделаю, я могу забыть о том, что Рарити считала меня преданным другом... Я вообще могу забыть о том, что Рарити считала меня другом... :Спайк: вздыхает Я не могу. Я обещал, что это останется между нами тремя! :Сова: ухает :Спайк: Конечно, это странно, что она имела в виду меня, себя и книгу. Но... Книга заклинаний! Конечно! Если я смогу забрать у неё книгу, уверен, она больше не сможет использовать магию! Да ладно, это идеальный план! Я... только должен выяснить, куда она пошла. :Жеребец: Я ничего не вижу! :жалуются :Спайк: Думаю, она пошла туда. :Рарити: хихикает Ты что это делаешь?! :Спайк: Э, я? Я просто... грелся в лучах твоего творческого сияния. :Рарити: О, Спайк, ты говоришь такие приятные вещи. :Спайк: Спасибо. :Рарити: На чём я остановилась? Ах да! Золотые крыши для всех пони Понивилля! :Сова: ухает :Рарити: Спайк! :Спайк: чавкает :Рарити: У меня есть потрясающая идея! :Спайк: глотает Эх, конечно. Ты же Рарити. :Рарити: Моя работа в Понивилле почти закончена. Может, пришло время сделать так, чтобы вся Эквестрия выиграла от моего творческого видения? :Спайк: Безусловно! :Рарити: Оо, пожалуй, мы поедем в колеснице! Или, как скоро все будут называть их,— «Рариснице»! смеётся :Спайк: О, да, мы должны поехать... :звуки :Спайк: О?! Как... как ты это... сделала? :Рарити: Что ты хочешь этим сказать? :Спайк: Книга! Она... то есть... у тебя... её нет! Книга исчезла! :Рарити: Исчезла? Она на месте. Ах! Мне нужна моя книга! Что ты с ней сделал, Спайк?! ворчит :Спайк: А чего бы мне что-то делать с книгой? Мы же друзья! Наверно... это сова сделала! :Сова: ухает :Рарити: Но, постой... похоже, она мне больше не нужна. Да... о да...! Я уже чувствую в себе магию этой книги! Я так взволнована! Я так взволнована! :Спайк: тихо Я так напуган. :Рарити: В какие места мы направимся, Спайк? Мэйнхеттен, Филлидельфия, Кантерлот! И ты всегда будешь рядом со мной, так же как ты был здесь, в Понивилле; твоя постоянная поддержка и обожание поднимают меня на ещё большие высоты, и в Эквестрии скоро не останется ни сантиметра, который бы ни был преображён моим творческим гением! :Спайк: ...Нет. :Рарити: Что ты сказал? :Спайк: Я сказал «нет». Ты изменяла речи, но ты не делала их лучше. Я должен был с самого начала сказать тебе правду, но я не сделал этого: хотел быть тебе другом. вздыхает Но вместо этого, я позволил тебе стать чем-то ужасным. :Рарити: Ужасным? :вихрь :Рарити: А... что случилось? :Спайк: Рарити! Ты в порядке? :Рарити: Я... да, наверное... хотя, судя по тому, что я вижу, с Понивиллем случилось нечто страшное. :Спайк: Ты случилось. :Рарити: Я? :Спайк: Последняя часть заклинания! :Рарити: кадр Только когда будут произнесены слова правды, ты наконец освободишься. :Спайк: Заклинание завладело тобой, и ты захотела всё изменить в Эквестрии. Я боялся сказать тебе, что я на самом деле думал, но... потом я сказал тебе правду. :Рарити: Мой дорогой Спайк, никогда не бойся говорить мне правду. Мы же друзья, помнишь? :Спайк: Сегодня я понял, как важно быть честным со своими друзьями, когда они делают что-то, что, по твоему мнению, неправильно. Настоящие друзья знают, что ты говоришь, потому что заботишься о них. :открывается :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк. Никогда, никогда, никогда не бери ни одной книги в библиотеке замка без спроса! У Принцессы Каденс и Принцессы Луны и без того полно дел, помимо восстановления Понивилля! Знаешь, как трудно обратить вспять такое количество тёмной магии?! :Спайк: смешок Ты выглядишь так себе. :Сумеречная Искорка: ворчит :Спайк: А что? Я просто говорю честно! Так поступают хорошие друзья! :Сумеречная Искорка: ворчит |-| Английская стенограмма = :Pinkie Pie: Hear ye, hear ye! The Ponyville Foal and Filly Fair is almost ready to begin! :chattering :Pinkie Pie: Whee, ha-ha, whoa! laughing :ding :Rarity: Just because the attendees are young, doesn't mean they don't deserve my very best creative work. Why, this puppet theater is going to be the talk of the Foal and Filly Fair! :Spike: How could it not be? dreamily You're the one making it... :Rarity: Oh! But I couldn't have done it without the help of one of my dearest and most supportive friends! You are my favorite dragon. :Spike: Your favorite dragon? Aw, gee... :Rarity: The hours have been long, the work taxing beyond compare, but it will all be worth it when we hear those three little words! :Claude: This is awful! :Rarity: Awful?! :Claude: And completely unusable. Hmmm... Ugh! It doesn't travel! Oh, there's no room for my puppets! It appears I won't have a traveling puppet theater to use after all. :Spike: I don't know what that guy was talking about. This thing is perfect! :theme song :Rarity: This is terrible, simply terrible! whines :Spike: So that puppeteer didn't like your exquisitely crafted best puppet theater in the history of puppet theaters puppet theater. beat You can just contribute something else to the Foal and Filly Fair. :Rarity: sobbing I suppose I could... Oh, forget it, Spike. I'd never have something finished in time! crying nomming I wanted to leave my creative mark on the fair, and I failed – chewing miserably! And that makes me miserable! crying :Spike: Argh, there's gotta be something in here somewhere. :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: It's not "who", it's "what"! Like, what can help Rarity make something in time for the fair? She really, really, really wants to make a creative contribution. She said I'm her favorite dragon, so it's up to me to come through for her in her time of need. There's gotta be some kind of spell that'll do the trick. :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: Come on, help a dragon out! :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: Ugh! It's not for me! It's for Rarity! The one who made you that bow tie you like so much? :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: Okay, I get it. :cranking :Spike: You don't think we should use magic– What is that? :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: fire :Owlowiscious: nervously :chittering :Owlowisicious: nervously :Spike: What? If I wasn't supposed to have it, it wouldn't be so easy to get. And it's covered in spikes, like me. :Owlowiscious: nervously :Spike: "Inspiration Manifestation: Instantly brings ideas to life." :Owlowiscious: nervously :Spike: I'm likin' the looks of this one. Hmmm. :Rarity: crying nomming :Spike: Rarity! :Rarity: Leave me be! Can't you see how distraught, disappointed, and downtrodden I still am? :Spike: But I brought you something. :Rarity: Unless it's another carton of vanilla oat swirl or word that the festival has been cancelled, I don't think I'm interested. :Spike: It's magic! :Rarity: Spike, precious scales, I already have magic. :Spike: But not the kind that can help you create something in time for the fair. This can! :Rarity: I suppose it's worth a try. "From in the head to out in the world, every thought to action. Hold close this book and through its spell, you'll start a chain reaction. Projecting forth whatever beauty you see. Only when true words are spoken will you finally be set free." :Spike: Did it work? :Rarity: Hm, there's only one way to find out. :zap :Rarity: gasps Oh, my! I thought about making this a much more beautiful spell book, and I have! :zap :Rarity: Dear, dear Spike! Here I was about to give up, but like a true friend, you've come through with flying colors! Come! We must find the puppeteer right away, so that I may provide him with the most fabulous theater he's ever imagined! Or, should I say, that I've ever imagined. :Claude: Ah, Miss Rarity, come to see the show, I presume? You'll notice I had to make do in light of your recent failure to produce a functioning theater. :Rarity: Oh, but I think you'll find the new one I've created will be much more to your liking! :Claude: mumbling Ah, well, it is gorgeous, but that was never the problem now, was it? Oh, well, this one does seem to travel. Plenty of room for my puppets... I say, Miss Rarity, I don't know how you managed to do so in such a short amount of time, but you seem to have redeemed yourself. How did you manage to do so in such a short time? :Spike: As a matter of fact, she used a s– :Rarity: A good designer never reveals her tricks. :Rarity: Thank you again, Spike, for being such a dear friend and finding this book for me! :Spike: My pleasure. Well, guess I can return it now that the fair's over. :Rarity: Oh, yes, of course. I've made my creative contribution as I'd hoped to do, and all is well! Uh, then again, perhaps I should keep it just a skotch longer... You don't mind, do you, Spike? :Spike: Of course not! See you tomorrow! Owlowiscious What? She'll keep it for a few more hours, no harm in that. :magic zaps :Spike: whistling :knocking :Spike: Rarity? :magic zaps :Spike: Whoa! :Rarity: Spike, I'm so glad you're here! :Spike: Whoa! Are... you okay? :Rarity: Oh, I've never been better! This book you've given me is amazing! Why, I, I, I, I've been up all night just creating and creating and creating and creating! I've completed my fall line for the next fifteen seasons! :Spike: Wow! :Rarity: But then I started thinking, 'why stop there'? Oh, Spike, I've always thought this town of ours could use a few beautifying upgrades, and with this book, I can make that happen with such ease! You will support me in this endeavor by letting me keep the book just a little longer? :Spike: Of course I will! :Owlowiscious: nervously :Spike: panting What do you say we get a little breakfast before we get started? :Rarity: No time for breakfast! I want to get started right away! :Spike: Technically, we do have time, because with that book held close, you can just make things– Rarity? :Rarity: Now, this is exactly what I'm talking about! Why, that cart hasn't an ounce of stylish flair! :zap :Granny Smith: My eyes playin' tricks on me again? :Applejack: What in rhubarb pie just happened? :Rarity: Isn't it gorgeous? :Spike: It's amazing! You should ask Applejack if she wants you to give all the Apple family carts a makeover! :Rarity: Oh, I don't really think I need to ask permission, darling. Everyone loves surprises, especially when they're gorgeous ones! :Spike: You're right! Everypony does love surprises. :Rarity: hushed We shouldn't even tell anypony that it's me who's behind all the fabulous changes I'll be making! giggles Won't that be a fun little secret for the three of us to share? :Spike: The... three of us? :Rarity: You, me, and the book, of course. My marvelous, marvelous book! :Spike: ...Of course. :Rarity: Promise me you won't say a word to anypony? :Spike: muffled You got it! :Rarity: I knew I could count on you, Spike. And I also know just what I want to do next! :Rainbow Dash: of exertion Take that! And that! grunting laughs :zap :Rainbow Dash: What in the... Get... it... off... me! grunts :Rarity: I've always thought Rainbow Dash could use a little more glamor, and now look at her! Cloud-busting with style! laugh Moving on! :Spike: She'll be fine. It's just a dress. Uh, wait for your favorite dragon! :crash :Rainbow Dash: exhales :pouring :Fluttershy: La la-la la-la la-la la la... There you go, Mr. Robin! :Mr. Robin: chirping :Fluttershy: Don't you look so content in your little house– :zap :Fluttershy: gasps Oh, my goodness! :Mr. Robin: chirping :Fluttershy: You're lost? No, not that way, that looks like it's the door to a... bedroom. Try that one over there. No, no, that leads to a... :slams :Fluttershy: Shoe closet? Oh, dear. Maybe try the staircase? Oh, no-no-no, the other staircase. :Rarity: Isn't it gorgeous? :Spike: It's probably the most beautiful birdhouse ever created. :Rarity: Go on. :Spike: I'm just not sure how the bird feels about it. :Rarity: Pfft, what does a bird know about architectural design? What matters is what you think, Spike. And you love it. Don't you? :Spike: Of course I do. It's so... beat Rarity. :Rarity: It is, isn't it? Ooh! :thunk :laughing :Rarity: Oh, adorable! But it could use a touch of class, don't you think? :Spike: Oh yeah, definitely. :zaps :Rarity: This party doesn't even seem to have a proper theme. Let's do something about that, shall we? :Spike: You've already made things look really really great. Maybe you should stop while you're ahead? :Rarity: You're right, Spike! There's so much to do elsewhere! :Spike: Right! Elsewhere... :Rarity: Just one more little thing before we go... :music change :Rarity: Why, this party is certain to make the society page now. Won't Pinkie Pie be pleased? :Pinkie Pie: Happy, happy day to– huh?! :Rarity: I am simply buzzing with ideas. Simply buzzing! :Spike: That's great! But, uh, you've been at this for a while now. How 'bout you take a break? Give that brilliant mind of yours a rest? :Rarity: Don't be silly! I'm not going to stop now! Why, I won't stop until every inch of Ponyville has benefited from my creative vision! Starting with you, Spike! :zap :Rarity: You look fabulous! :Spike: All because of you, heh... :Rarity: Anything for my favorite dragon and most supportive friend. Come, there's so much more to do! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Oh no, not you too! :Spike: What do you mean, not me too? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Judging by that outfit, I thought for sure you'd– :Spike: What? This? I just wanted to try out a new look. :thud :Spike: You like? :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... Well, in that case, have you seen anypony suspicious around? :Spike: Uh, nope. :Mayor Mare: Princess Twilight, the gazebo has been turned into solid crystal, and two ponies are now trapped inside its walls! :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: No! I made a promise to Rarity to keep this to myself! :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: sighs But you're right, Owlowiscious. I have to tell. And once I do, I can forget Rarity thinking of me as her most supportive friend... I can forget Rarity thinking of me as a friend at all... :Spike: sighs I can't do it. I promised I'd keep all of this between the three of us! :Owlowiscious: hoots :Spike: Of course it's weird she meant her, me and the spell book. But– The spellbook! Of course! If I can get it away from her, I bet she won't be able to use its magic anymore! Oh, come on, it's the perfect plan! I... just have to figure out which way she went. :Stallion: I can't see! :complaining :Spike: I'm thinking she's headed this way. :Rarity: giggling What do you think you're doing?! :Spike: Uh, me? I was just, uh... basking in your creative radiance. :Rarity: Oh, Spike, you do say the nicest things. :Spike: Thanks. :Rarity: Now, where was I? Oh yes! Gold-plated rooftops for everypony! :Owlowiscious: hooting :Rarity: Spike! :Spike: chomp :Rarity: I have just had the most marvelous idea! :Spike: gulps gasps Of course you have. You're Rarity. :Rarity: My work here in Ponyville is nearly complete. Don't you think it's time the rest of Equestria benefited from my creative vision? :Spike: Absolutely! :Rarity: Ooh, I'm thinking we go by chariot! Or, as everyone will soon be calling them, "Rariot"! laughs :Spike: Oh, yeah, we should definitely go by– :zap :Spike: Huh?! How... how did you... do that? :Rarity: Why, whatever do you mean? :Spike: The book! It's– I mean– you don't– it's gone! The book is gone! :Rarity: Gone? Why, it's right there. gasps I need my book, Spike! What have you done with my book?! growls :Spike: Why would I'' do anything with your book? We're friends! It... it was probably the owl! :'Owlowiscious': hoots :'Rarity': But, wait... I don't seem to need it anymore, do I? Yes... yes...! I can feel its magic flowing within me now! I'm so excited! I'm so excited! :'Spike': quietly I'm so scared. :'Rarity': Oh, the places we'll go, Spike! Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Canterlot! And there you'll be by my side, just as you've always been here in Ponyville, your constant praise and adoration driving me to even greater heights, until there isn't an inch of Equestria that hasn't been utterly transformed by my creative ''genius! :Spike: ...No. :Rarity: What did you say? :Spike: I said 'no'. You've been changing things, but you haven't been making them better. I should have told you the truth at the very beginning, but I didn't because I was trying to be a supportive friend. sighs But instead, I let you become something awful. :Rarity: Awful? :whirling :Rarity: Ugh... what happened? :Spike: Rarity! You're okay? :Rarity: I... I think so... though by the looks of it, something quite terrifying has happened to Ponyville. :Spike: You happened. :Rarity: Me? :Spike: The last part of the spell! :Rarity: flashback Only when true words are spoken will you finally be set free. :Spike: The spell took over you, and you wanted to change everything in Equestria. I was afraid to tell you how I really felt about it, but then I... I told you the truth. :Rarity: Dearest Spike, you should never be afraid to tell me the truth. We're friends, remember? :Spike: Today I learned how important it is to be honest with your friends when they're doing something that you don't think is right. A true friend knows that you're speaking up because you care about them. :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Spike. Never, ever, ever, ever take another book out of the library at the castle without asking! Princess Cadance and Princess Luna have much better things to do than help me clean up Ponyville! Do you have any idea how hard it was to reverse that much dark magic?! :Spike: chuckles You don't look so good. :Twilight Sparkle: growls :Spike: What? I'm just being honest! It's what good friends do! :Twilight Sparkle: growls :credits en:Transcripts/Inspiration Manifestation Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон